


Lock the door next time (NSFW)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhm,,18+ I'd say.Alex and Thomas resolve the sexual tension caused by being stuck as roommates.THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT, DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT'S SHORTER THAN ALEX'S TEMPER AND I'M SORRY!





	Lock the door next time (NSFW)

Alex clicked the key into the lock and pushed open his dorm room door, slightly wondering why it was locked.

Then he walked in and knew why.

Thomas sat on his bed with his back to the door, jerking his arm strangely. His hand seemed to be wedged between his thighs. Suddenly, a needy moan escaped him.

Fucking shit. He was jerking off. Alexander watched in stunned silence, confused.

"H..oh my sh-- yes, yes!" Thomas growled. "A-Alexander--"

Wait, so he had seen Alex? Double fuck.

A sly grin spread across Alex's face, and he snuck closer. Once he was about five inches away, he wrapped his arms around Thomas's torso and dragged a finger across the Virginian's exposed head.

"Nngh!" He turned around quickly. "H-Hamilton? What are you doing in here?"

Alex pulled down his sweatpants and took off his shirt. "What I've wanted to do for a long time."

The latter seemed stunned for a moment, but then grinned and dragged Alex to the bed. "Do you want to do it now?"

"Yes, Jefferson. Fuck me. Let me fuck you. I don't care, just put yourself in me."

Thomas spread his legs wide, and his manhood stuck up, glimmering with pre-cum. "Take a seat."

The shorter listened quickly, lowering himself onto the cock. "Nngh. This feels so good, Jefferson."

"Okay," Thomas said, ceasing the thrusts, "number one, when you're riding me please do not call me by my father's name. Number two, why are you so  _tight_?!"

"You know you like it," Alex started, then groaned deeply when Thomas thrust further into him. He then inhaled.

"So, why were you...y'know, jerking off to my name?"

"Shut up and let me fuck you," Thomas muttered, flushing.

"Well, I'm trying to distract myself so I don't-- HOLY SHIT!" Alex screeched. Thomas had gone too deep, and the latter had got his sticky juice almost everywhere.

"Don't worry, baby," Thomas smiled, finally pulling himself out of Alex.

"N-no, I want more.."

"Alex. Darling. Sleep."

Alex whined. "No, I want you--"

"Shh." Thomas wiped up the mess with his bedsheets, then threw them to the floor and lifted Alex up. He then dropped Alex onto the other bed. "Sleep, baby. I'll go with you."

"Fine."

"Hey, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I know, me too. Now shut up, asshole."


End file.
